


A Quiet Love

by Saintmakoto



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, I'll probably add more tags as I go along?, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintmakoto/pseuds/Saintmakoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Nanase is in his first year of university and starts to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Encounter

In life there are always people who are happy and just so  _alive_. They make friends easily, and they socialize. They just seem so happy. They make life look effortless.

Haruka Nanase was not one of these people.

Of course it wasn’t for lack of trying. Not really. It was just so utterly _hard_ to talk to people. He tried to keep communication to, well bluntly put, a bare minimum. People just usually misinterpreted his communication. And maybe he was imposing or frightening, or  _something_  because, well people avoided him after a while.

Through the years, Haru just stopped trying. He found that it was easier to give simple, no nonsense answers. So he did. And it wasn’t because people  _scared_ him. (Well, maybe just a pinch.) So Haru just went through life, not explicitly denying communications with him, but his curt, no-nonsense answers weren’t exactly welcoming.

The library was akin to a sanctuary for Haru, and he diligently went on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Haru could read in peace there. The librarians started to recognize him, and they eventually even started to give him a little nod after a month into Haru’s first semester. That little motion that Haru received warmed his heart every time. It was silly, he knew, to be so irrationally happy after such a minor thing as a nod. But it was a start. Maybe Haru could even make friends with someone. Possibly.

Some days, Haru would look at the other visitors of the university library. He began to recognize some regulars, and made mental notes about them. Which ones he might be able to make friends with. Who he  _wanted_ to make friends with, but probably would never work up the courage.

  _The girl with the short black hair and a denim backpack likes to read Harry potter but hates dogs. The guy who sits at the table by the biographies likes to knit, but doesn’t want his girlfriend to know. It might be because he’s knitting something for her. The girl with dark blond hair thinks that Dewott is the best water type pokemon and likes to wear her converse no matter what the weather. The guy who has striking eyes likes to drink frappicinos when it’s not sunny._

Haru also made a mental list of people he might be better off avoiding. So far that included the crabby professor who came in at three-thirty on Wednesdays, the girl with Ray Bans who lied often to her friends, and the guy who seemed very flippant about whatever woes happened to anyone, even his friends. The professor was okay though, as long as she came  _at any time not_ three-thirty on Wednesday it was fine.

 

 

 

 

 

Maybe Haru was too desperate for friendship if he was considering a (sometimes) grumpy professor as a candidate for his first friend at university.

 

 

That was how life when on for Haruka Nanase’s first 38 days of university. On day 39 (which, by the way, was a cold October Wednesday) someone sat down beside Haru. This wasn’t the first time that it had happened, but it was rare. So Haru observed the guy who sat down next to him.

_He has really broad shoulders._

That was the first thought that came to Haru’s mind. The next thoughts might have had to do with how soft the stranger’s brown hair looked. That gave Haru a mild blush and prompted him to look away from the guy sitting next to him and back to his book,  _The Hitchhicker’s Guide to the Galaxy._ Because Haru would be beyond embarrassed if he was not only caught  _staring at a random stranger,_ but also  _blushing_. Haru probably would've just ran away from the library and the man. And stay away. Forever. 

Haru couldn’t really get into the adventure of Arthur Dent though, because his table neighbour was kind of unsettled. Haru got the feeling that he was being glanced at by the him and it was grating on His nerves with all the nervous fidgeting. Just as Haru was about to see if he could gather up the courage (which wouldn’t happen) to ask the stranger to please stop fidgeting,  the man turned to him.

 _Striking green eyes_ , was Haru’s first thought upon seeing to stranger face on. It took a moment for Haru to realize that the stranger was talking.

“… -‘ve seen you in the class, and I was wondering, if it wouldn’t be too much of a bother, if I could borrow your notes from two days ago?  I was out sick and now the class is on break for two weeks, and the reason the class is on break is because the professor is on an important trip and so therefore I can’t ask them, and I don't really know anyone but you seem nice, and I’m really sorry, I’ll make it up to you?”

Oh. That was all the stranger wanted. Not to be Haru’s friend, but to get  _notes_. Perhaps this was a chance to befriend this striking-green-eyed stranger though. Haru was rather amused too, as the stranger had spoken the last sentence in a rapid fire and had to gasp for air once he was done talking. He was now staring at Haru as if he would withhold his notes just for a laugh. As if anyone could do that to someone with this stranger's angelic face. Besides, if Haru lent him the notes, there was an excuse to meet and talk to him again. _  
_

Haru’s gaze dropped as he muttered, “Okay. I don’t have them with me right now.”

Even if this stranger might be a great potential friend candidate, it didn’t mean that Haru was ready for extended amounts of eye contact with a guy who didn’t even know his name. Then again, Haru didn’t even know this stranger’s name either. He wondered if he should ask now and why the stranger never asked for his. Was Haru allowed to ask for the stranger’s name? He hadn’t asked for Haru’s… Would it be weird? But wouldn’t it be weirder  _not_  to know his name? Was it too late already to ask?

The stranger started talking again, oblivious to Haru’s thoughts rolling back and forth between his options.

“Ah! Of course you don’t, is it alright if we meet up sometime convenient for you, and I could grab them then?”

“Here. On Saturday is good,” Haru clipped out as he raised his eyes to look at the stranger in the face.

“How about three…? Is that good for you-,” Suddenly the stranger stopped talking with a light blush on his face. Haru worried briefly that he had non-verbally offended the stranger, when he continued talking.

“I never asked for your name! I didn’t even tell you mine! I'm Tachibana Makoto,” offered Makoto with a sheepish smile on his face. Haru realized the information he had been hoping for had just been willingly offered. A pause hung in the air as Haru realized the stranger, no,  _Makoto_ , was waiting for Haru's name.

“Nanase Haruka,” Haru said as he mulled over Makoto’s name. Finally he had a name to put with someone’s face. A name that was  _given_  to him by the person. So it wasn’t weird. Haru should’ve asked him for his name.

 ”Great! I’ll see you on Saturday then, Haru. I’ve got to go now, sorry. Good bye!” With an apologetic smile, Makoto left the library, leaving in his wake a warm feeling that encompasses Haru. 

 

Haru just sat in his chair for a bit after Makoto had left, mulling over his encounter with him. Because, honestly, Haru couldn’t remember seeing Makoto in the class they apparently shared  _at all_. Perhaps Makoto sat way in the back, or maybe he came with a gaggle of friends surrounding him. Because that was the type of person that Makoto looked like. One who is truly  _alive_. But Haru dismissed the latter theory, because if Makoto had friends in the class, why wouldn’t he ask them instead of someone like  _Haru_?

Well, Haru was happy that this wonderful opportunity had presented itself to him. He would prepare himself mentally and hope that everything went well on Saturday. Maybe he’d even work up the courage to ask Makoto out for coffee or something.

_Of all the places I’ve been_

_And all the things I’ve seen_

_I have never thought anything_

_to be more beautiful_

_than you_

_and everything about you_

_to your smile_

_and your heart._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru meets up with Makoto to give him notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SUCH A FAILURE AT EVERYTHING THIS TOOK ME 5 MONTHS DON'T TRUST ME WITH THINGS WITH NO DEAD LINE. OH GOD TO anyone who read the first chapter and actually wanted a second? thank you. thank you so much, and i'm so sorry. i'm just posting this now, and I haven't even edited it, but it's just going to sit unread for more months if i don't. I'll edit it later, so just like, wait maybe? idk im sorry

Haru was kind of freaking out.

Internally, of course.

Because right now Haru was in public and doing a public freak-out would be simply _mortifying._ Because Haru can imagine the whispers that would cling to his shadow as he walked if  _he started to audibly talk to himself._

Even before Haru had ventured out of the house Haru had wondered if wearing his sweatpants and an old tee-shirt would be too casual. The benifits of the added comfort and security given might not be worth it. How casual was too casual? This was university, but Haru wanted to make a good impression. Would anyone even see his clothes under his large winter coat? Sweats might get too hot inside, and he couldn’t just strip in the library. Not with Makoto his almost-maybe-potentially friend. So Haru finally decided on a long-sleeve and some jeans. And under the jeans were, of course, his jammers. Because if he couldn’t have the comfort of wearing his sweats, at least he could have the security of wearing his jammers. It was an extra layer anyways.

Back to the present and the young man freaking out, because the person he is meeting is _ten minutes late_. It wasn’t as if Haru minded waiting another ten minutes, really he couldn’t care less, normally. But right now, Haru was worried that Makoto had forgotten that he was meeting Haru today for the notes. Because from the impression Haru had gotten from their first meeting, Makoto wasn’t the type of person to ditch someone he had agreed to meet. But maybe he had stumbled upon someone else with what he needed with less  _atrocious_ social skills than Haru. Maybe this meeting was a mistake. But it couldn't hurt to wake just a little longer. He could just go grab a book if he was in the library anyways.

Just as Haru was getting ready to leave the table to grab a book, a flushed Makoto stumbled around the corner.

”Ah! I’m so glad you’re still here! I’m so sorry that I’m this late, when I was even asking for a favour,” Makoto said breathlessly as he held a messenger bag to his torso. “Would you like coffee or something? I could treat you? It’s the least I can do.” The smile that was clear on Makoto’s face was also evident in his words.

Haru was rather startled at Makoto’s sudden appearance and just blinked slowly as he mulled over Makoto’s invitation. Was making friends this easy? It wasn’t too forward to hang out, drinking coffee in their second meeting, was it? But then again, Makoto had invited him so it was alright.

Makoto must’ve thought Haru was trying to find a way to tell him that, no he doesn’t want to go, because he started to say, “Ah, if you don’t want to it’s totally-“

“No. I want to,” interrupted Haru with a tilt of his head.

“Oh, that’s good, because I know a coffee shop that’s really close to here that allows animals, unlike h…” Makoto trailed off with a guilty expression. “Yeah, anyways, let’s go!”

As Haru gathered his things and bundled up, Makoto stood by waiting for Haru with an odd stance. With a nod, both of them set off to walk to the coffee shop. As they walked side-by-side Haru couldn’t help but notice that Makoto’s stomach seemed to have grown quite a bit rounder than last time he had seen him. And it looked like it was moving… independently from the rest of Makoto. Determined not to pick at the flaws of his newfound possible friend, Haru resolved not to bring it up unless Makoto brought it up. 

As they reached the coffee shop Makoto reached out to open the door for Haru and there was brief struggle under Makoto’s coat. As Makoto fumbled around with his stomach blob, a brown, furry _thing_  fell out of his coat and... landed on its feet? Haru slowly kneeled down to get a closer look and a small smile inadvertently broke out on his face when he realized it was a cat. He reached out a hand to pet the cat and was pleasantly surprised when the cat head butted his hand.

“Sorry, this is the reason I was late today,” said Makoto as he sheepishly rubbed his neck. “She just looked so hungry and there wasn’t enough time to drop her off at home before I met you, so I thought that I could just sneak her in the library and grab the notes. But then I felt bad just taking them andleavingI’msorryifyoudon’tlikecats-” Makoto said the last bit in a rush, the look on his face clearing disliking the idea of cats not receiving enough love. 

“I like cats,” Haru said simply. He gently picked up the cat and looked over to Makoto. With a nod, Haru walked into the coffee shop. Makoto walked in after him with a soft sigh. Makoto and Haru sat in a corner booth by the window and took off their coats. Haru glanced at Makoto with the cat in his arms and raised his eyebrows.

“Could you keep her while I grab us some drinks? By the way, what would you like? Just some coffee and maybe a cookie?” Haru had honestly never ordered anything from a coffee shop so all he could give was a simple shrug. “Ah, okay, I’ll surprise you!” finished Makoto with a sunny smile.

As Makoto pattered away, Haru absently stroked the small cat softly purring in his lap. He frowned at how thin it was. The cat was a soft brown colour with white little feet. One of the back paws was grey though. _Now how could someone get rid of you?_ Silently mused Haru as the little cat settled more comfortably into Haru’s lap. Haru smiled.

 _This is nice_.

It is nice, to be out in public, but not in an overly populated area. To meet people. Maybe Haru could do this more often.

Hopefully with Makoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for anyone who has read this far omg love you ヽ(；▽；)ノ

**Author's Note:**

> Wow thanks for reading all the way here. This is my first chaptered fic and un-beta'd, so if you think there's anyway for me to improve i hope you tell me.  
> I made it for Haru's birthday!


End file.
